Toxic
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: And then an idea slowly pieced in Regina's head…and idea that was so absurd and so ludicrous that it just might work. Well, seduction had never been one of her distinguished gifts, but perhaps being titled the 'fairest of them all' finally had its uses. Swan Queen. Full Summary inside.


_Well this is my first Swan Queen fic ever! I decided to write this, even though their not my otp, there's no denying their huge popularity within the OUAT fandom haha so I thought I'd take a crack at it, plus I find there relationship interesting, their deep loathing yet love for Henry. And there's no denying the sexual chemistry haha ;) _

_Summary: And then an idea slowly pieced in Regina's head…and idea that was so absurd and ludicrous that it just might work. Well, seduction had never been one of her distinguished gifts, but perhaps being titled the 'fairest of them all' finally had its uses. Based on episode 18. What if Sidney never found out that Emma was after the shovel in Regina's garage? What lengths will Regina go to, to avoid getting caught? Swan Queen/Remma._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. _

**Toxic**

* * *

Regina's eyes rounded at Emma's request, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

" I'm sorry?"

Emma's lips stretched into a thin smile as her narrow eyes bored into hers.

" I said I need you to unlock the garage door for me."

Regina's throat dried like sawdust, no she hadn't heard wrong. Her heart pounded against her chest, like vicious tigers yearning to escape as frantic thoughts raced through her mind: but she remained composed.

" And why would I do that?"

Emma reached into her blood, red leather jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

" Because I have a search warrant that says you have to," Emma said smoothly, trying to hide the victory in her voice.

Regina tried to calm down her heart as she took the warrent. _How did she know?_ Yes, Regina had surely covered her tracks perfectly. She had stolen Mary Margaret's jewelry box, placed the murder weapon within her apartment, and manipulated the test results…yet she left a flaw within her plan.

" I found this," Emma continued, lifting up the plastic bag that contained a filthy, chipped piece of Regina's shovel. " Near where the heart was buried, it's a piece from a shovel. Then I got an anonymous call, someone said they saw you digging near where the heart was buried."

Regina's eyes scanned the warrant, her brain rushing through ideas as to what to do next. _How could Sidney not have known?_ Her teeth grazed her lips as her eyes hardened in anger, but blaming him wouldn't help her now. She needed a plan. Because she wouldn't just let Emma storm into this town and ruin her plans, she had worked too hard in bringing about Snow's downfall and she was so very close now. Regina wouldn't let one flaw within her scheme, one piece of evidence ruin everything.

" An anonymous call?" Regina asked swiftly, buying more time as she continued to think of a plan.

" Yes, well I can't blame them. I guess they just didn't want to risk pissing you off."

And then an idea slowly pieced in Regina's head…an idea that was so absurd and bizarre that it just might work. Well, seduction had never been one of her distinguished gifts, but how hard could it be? Perhaps being titled the 'fairest of them all' finally had its uses.

" Now open the door, or I'll find a way to do it myself."

Regina's lips tightened in a faint smile as she shut the door behind her and slowly led Emma to her garage. Regina wasn't blind: over the passed few weeks during Emma's stay she had noticed the Sheriff's unusual behavior. The way her eyes could never hide their burning lust as they would wander down to briefly drink in her figure during mid conversation, or when they would linger on Regina's intimate parts for a moment or two before they quickly met her eyes. Yes, Regina was mildly shocked yet strangely satisfied at the Sheriff's lust, and now she could use it to her advantage.

They reached the door and Regina unlocked it, letting it swing open, allowing Emma through. Quickly she began to unbutton the top three buttons of her cream blouse and fluffed up her hair before she quickly called:

" Uh, Ms. Swan, a word before you continue with this…investigation."

Emma shut her eyes as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes scanned the room: she was so close to the shovel now but still whirled around to the Mayor.

" Look Regina, stalling time isn't going-"

Emma's voice caught in her throat as her eyes widened at the enticing sight. Regina sat on the edge of the dusty washing machine as she crossed her leg over the other seductively, her black pencil skirt raising a few inches as she did so, capturing the Sherriff's attention. Emma's eyes slowly wandered up her figure and to the cleavage that was almost falling out of her opened blouse. _Shit Emma, concentrate. _At the back of her mind she knew what game Regina was playing and Emma had come here to save Mary Margaret, did the woman honestly believe that she would get rid of Emma that easily when her best friend's wellbeing was on the line? Emma swallowed, her mouth drying as if she had swallowed ashes but she had to admit, it was a well-played move on Regina's part.

" Discuss what?" Emma managed to finally say in a somewhat steady voice, forcing her eyes to meet Regina's dark, alluring orbs.

" Discuss why you're really here."

Emma's eyes widened at the response as anger rose in Emma's voice. " Oh, you know very well why I'm here. "

Regina arched an eyebrow as she slipped off the counter and sauntered towards Emma, her hips swaying deliciously, causing Emma's heart to pound against her chest as she tried to keep her gaze on Regina's eyes.

Regina was now inches from Emma, her eyes innocent, yet they penetrated into hers. She could feel Emma's rapid breaths and thundering heart beats, and did all she could to hide the triumphant smile. " You can cut the game Ms. Swan, we both know why you're really here. Oh, you don't think I've seen the way you look at me?"

_Shit, shit, shit._ The words circled Emma's mind as she tried to steady her racing heart and stayed focus. She was here to free Mary Margaret, so what if Regina caught her checking her out? She would _not_ fall for her act of seduction, especially when her friend depended on her.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"So Ms. Swan, you've never imagined me naked before?"

Emma's skipped a beat, Regina's eyes blinked innocently back at her and a slight purr laced her voice. For once, Emma Swan was speechless.

Regina's lips twisted into a victorious smile, she had her, and even Regina was surprised that this had all worked so very well. She took another step towards her, feeling Emma's heavy breaths skim her jaw before she brushed her lips to the corner of her mouth.

Emma's eyes widened at the Mayor's direct actions, her mind screamed for her to push the woman away but yet she didn't. Her eyes fluttered shut as Regina's lips trailed to hers in an intoxicating kiss. Apples. That was the first thing she tasted, acidic yet sugary, sweet apples. _No, this was wrong, she was here to save her friend. _However, Regina's lips seemed to tear through hers, kneading, inviting and tempting her to deepen the kiss, her forbidden, toxic kiss. And so she did.

Warmth surged through Emma as pure bliss washed away her guilt. Regina's cool fingers skimmed the back of her neck, asking, begging, demanding for her touch, and Emma's hands hesitatingly responded, brushing over the woman's slender, soft skin and running down her shoulders and to her hips. Regina finally broke the kiss, her tongue tracing her lower lip, admiring the red imprint her lips made on the corner of Emma's mouth.

Emma eyes were still wide with shock as she stared at the Mayor, speechless. Emma tried to repress the blush that was rising in her cheeks as she stood under Regina's scrutiny. _What had she done?_

" Regina," she finally spoke in a shaking voice, breathless. " I-"

" Surely Ms. Swan," Regina interrupted her, her lips pulled in a small smile. She lowered her lips towards Emma ear as she spoke in a husky whisper," you can hold off the investigation for a while."

Regina teasingly nibbled the end of her earlobe, causing Emma's insides to stir with desire as a moan to rose in her throat. Regina's lips trailed down to her jaw then to her neck, Emma's head tilted back invitingly as a moan escaped her lips. Regina brought her leg around Emma's waist, her stiletto heel digging into the back of her leg as her hand held her shoulder for support. Her lips continued the toxic assault before they travelled up to her jaw, lingering near her ear.

"Now Sherriff," Regina whispered, her purr caressing her ear, causing a shiver to lick Emma's spine. "I have a far more accommodating room upstairs."

Regina broke the embrace and went to leave the room, her hips swaying temptingly, still in shock at the success of her plan. She didn't need to look back to know that Emma was stumbling after her, and once she dozed off (and she will after Regina's done with her), she'd make a quick call to Sidney to dispose of the shovel. A small smile graced Regina's lips as she thought; besides escaping criminal charges, there was no doubt that this plan had other benefits too.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This was the first time I've ever written this pairing, actually it's the first time i've written slash in general haha So please tell me what you think. Were they in character enough? Should I write more Swan Queen sometime? Constructive criticism would be so appreciated! Thanks again! :) _


End file.
